The present invention relates generally to an outboard motor having an internal combustion engine, and particularly to a submersible outboard motor utilizing a fuel-injected engine.
A variety of outboard motors are utilized to power water craft, such as boats. Generally, the outboard motor includes an internal combustion engine that drives a propeller, or other propulsion system, via a drive shaft. Typically, the engine and drive shaft are surrounded by an appropriate housing that both covers and supports the engine, drive shaft and other internal components.
In certain applications, it would be advantageous to be able to operate the outboard motor even after complete submersion in a liquid, typically water. However, due to contamination of the fuel, carbeurator and engine by the water, a conventional outboard motor is not operable upon retrieval from submersion. The outboard motor is of no use until the appropriate components are disassembled, decontaminated and refurbished for future operation.
It would be advantageous to have a submersible outboard motor which could be readily operable on retrieval from submersion.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a submersible outboard motor is provided. The submersible outboard motor comprises a two-stroke engine and a fuel injection system. The fuel injection system is disposed to supply a fuel to the two-stroke engine. The design allows the outboard motor to be fully submerged in a liquid, e.g water, without preventing subsequent operation when retrieved from the liquid.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for utilizing an outboard motor that is powered by a two-stroke engine having at least one cylinder and a piston disposed in the cylinder to form a combustion chamber. The method comprises retrieving the outboard motor from a location where it is fully submerged in water. The method further includes draining water from the at least one cylinder to permit reciprocating movement of the piston, and injecting a fuel into the combustion chamber. The method further includes starting the two-stroke engine.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for utilizing an outboard motor that is powered by a two-stroke engine with a piston positioned for reciprocable motion through a cylinder. The method comprises moving an outboard motor with a fuel-injected engine through a body of water from a subsurface location to a surface location. The method also comprises starting the fuel-injected engine at the surface location.